


Mordred

by Siddal



Series: Secret Agent Man [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scary Sherlock?, Sherlock is a Kingsman agent, Spy Sherlock, flirty Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is curious about the elusive Kingsman agent called Mordred but what he finds wasn't at all what he expected.</p><p>Okay. This seems particularly tamed but this could be so much more...if I get any more ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred

Ever since Eggsy took on the position of Galahad, he’s been hearing about Mordred. Mordred is one elusive Kingsman agent. Merlin has mentioned him from time to time and so has some of the remaining loyal senior agents. But the younger agents haven’t heard of him. Roxy certainly doesn’t know him. What a strange name to get as well. The name of a traitor.

“He’s not a traitor.” Says Merlin when he catches Eggsy frowning in confusion as the name Mordred is mentioned yet again as a report about said agent just came in from the hands of one of Merlin’s helpers.

“What?” Eggsy asks, startled out of his musings.

“Mordred. He’s not a traitor. He may be a bit rebellious. Well, a lot rebellious. But he’s not one to turn against us in the violent sense. Let’s just say he’s not very good with authority.” Merlin is smiling out of amusement of Eggsy's curiousity.

“So is that how he got his name?” asks Eggsy.

“Partly. His recruitment test certainly alluded to his character but I suppose it’s more to do with the nature of his recruitment and I suppose also his background. His rise to becoming a Kingsman certainly wasn’t the conventional route. It was much like your route to be honest.” Merlin elaborates.

“I thought Kingsman only took in posh kids into their ranks.” says Eggsy

“Don’t worry Eggsy, you’re still the exception. Mordred or Sherlock Holmes, as most people know him, is certainly posh.” says Merlin teasingly.

“Sherlock Holmes? The famous detective that killed himself?” Eggsy is shocked at the revelation

“Well obviously he didn’t kill himself since we’re getting his reports. Well not his reports, someone else does this stuff for him. The man doesn’t have the patience for reports. Now since his ‘death’ he’s been tackling a personal project, taking down Jim Moriarty’s web. He’s nearly done. Kingsman is handling all the paperwork making this a win for Kingsman, just as Mordred intended. The British Government is handling his reintegration into society.” says Merlin in a boastful tone alluding to a slight competitiveness between the British Secret Service and their own independent organization.

 “Sherlock Holmes is one of us?” Eggsy asks again.

“Yes Eggsy. And he became one of us even after he failed his test much like you. Actually he didn’t even make it to the part with the dog. He was too observant and snarky for his own good on the train tracks. But Mordred was trained to be a double-o for the MI6 at a very young age, but again his genius and his attitude got in the way of that. Arthur thought if MI6 couldn’t handle him, we could. With his genius and his MI6 training, Arthur just couldn’t let him go.”

That was the last Eggsy heard of Mordred around HQ until several months later. According to the media and the larger espionage circles however, Sherlock Holmes has been reintegrated into society. He’s been up to his usual mischief; his private detective work, consulting, and helping the government. Though maybe murder, suspected treason, near exile and the supposed rise from the dead of his nemesis may not have been his usual mischief. But until recently nothing’s come up from their end interesting enough to require Mordred, until now that is.

Today was Mordred’s first visit to HQ since his "resurrection." He was in Merlin’s lab to claim his kit for his next mission when Eggsy enters the lab, fresh out of his own mission.

“Ah Galahad, welcome back!” Merlin greets Eggsy jovially.

Eggsy’s steps are slow as he sizes up their company. Sherlock Holmes was tall and intimidating but not in the way most Kingsman agents were with the proper, pressed and superior air they had. He wasn’t dressed like a Kingsman agent at all. No tailored suit and tie, but a bloody big coat.  His intimidating air was that of ruthless precision, like he could either own you or kill you with a single look. He was beautiful and Eggsy couldn’t help but stare.

“Mordred this is Galahad. Galahad meet Mordred.” Merlin introduced them.

Mordred looked at Galahad from head to toe and back again. Then the tall man smiled.

“You’re the new Galahad. You look like the last one. I liked him. Harry Hart was one of the more tolerable people in this organization. My condolences. I heard you were quite instrumental in dealing with the Valentine case though. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy couldn’t find word for a moment but with a clearing of the throat, he spoke again. “I’ve heard of your work outside the agency. Very impressive.”

“Helps me stay sane.” Mordred says nonchalantly.

The two agents continue to stare at each other and Eggsy can’t help but feel like the man was mentally undressing him; whether in the investigative sense or in a sexual sense, he’s not entirely sure. The man’s eyes were like sex itself. Feeling the tension, Merlin tries to break the ice.

“Mordred here was just picking up his kit for his next mission. Would you be dropping yours off?” Merlin asks pointing at the handgun in Eggsy’s hand.

“Yes, of course.” Says Eggsy as he hands the piece over to Merlin who finally has an excuse to move away from the tension to document the returned weapon.

“Well I’m done here. Off to work.” Mordred calls Eggsy’s attention as he grabs his kit with one hand. “Walk with me?”  

Eggsy doesn’t remember saying yes but he realizes he’s already walking down a corridor side by side with the tall man.

“Harry always said progress could only come if we brought in new blood. Of course, those stuck up pseudo-knights didn’t agree with him but I did. But they don’t particularly like me either. I’m glad he succeeded in bringing you in, even though it is a shame he doesn’t get to see you progress.” says Mordred.

“I appreciate that.” Eggsy replies awkwardly and Mordred looks at the younger man with a smile.

After a very noticeable swallow and a very silent moment, Eggsy says “I heard you were trained to be a double-o. Quite impressive.”

“Hardly. ‘The youngest double-o in the history of MI6’ doesn’t sound very impressive when you have to shove ‘almost’ in there somewhere. MI6 was awfully boring anyway. I'll leave it to my brothers.” Mordred replies with a bit of a chuckle.

“Why didn’t it work out?” Eggsy asks with genuine curiosity.

“I’m sticking with self-sabotage. I had no interest being under my brother’s thumb even indirectly.” says Mordred.

“Your brother?”

“The Holmes family has served the Crown for centuries. My younger brother is in MI6 though the details of his position are "top secret". Mycroft my older brother, you might have heard of him, is part of the Queens inner circle. He practically is the British Government. He’s got his hands in every government organization. Everything they do crosses Mycroft’s desk. Now let’s just say I loathe him. Now Kingsman is an independent organization so it’s a bit more tolerable. Mycroft insists on my help with some cases but he is often rebuffed unless it’s interesting enough.” Mordred elaborates.

“So anything interesting for your next mission?” asks Eggsy.

“Sorry, strictly need-to-know. Though if it turns out well we might be able talk about it over a few rounds at the gun range.” Mordred says casually.

Eggsy is taken aback by the invitation. “Umm…sounds like a…plan.” Eggsy can't help but thinking that his substitute for the word 'date' as rather pathetic.

“I’ll bring tea. Now, I hate going to medical myself but you might want to get that leg checked out. We need you fighting fit after all. Wouldn’t want you to miss our ’plans’ when I get back.” says Mordred with a mischievous tone after seeing right through Galahad trying to conceal his injured leg.

“Galahad.” he nods goodbye.

“Mordred.” says Eggsy, returning his goodbye as he climbs into the capsule that will take him back to Savile Row.

"Please, the name's Sherlock Holmes" and he winks.

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe a bit of "Q is a Holmes" in there too. Just a fun little crossover I had to get out of my head. Hope you liked it. Please comment.


End file.
